Interactive and on-line advertising provides opportunities for individuals to target content to a receptive audience. For example, the contents of user-inputted search queries are useable to deliver relevant content in conjunction with search results. In this way, web-based search applications permit individuals to identify and define correlations between queries and content within a database of a search engine.
A machine may interact with one or more users by generating or otherwise providing a graphical user interface (GUI) that includes one or more allocable regions. For example, a server machine may generate a GUI, cause display of the GUI to a client machine (e.g., a user device) via one or more networks, and receive values from a third-party source in exchange for display of information from the third-party source within the allocable region. The one or more allocable regions of the GUI may be linked (e.g., hyperlinked) to information available from the server machine or from a different server machine (e.g., a third-party server machine).